This invention relates to a highly efficient to mechanical power transfer device.
In demanding applications of industrial processes and manufacturing of machinery and power transmission equipment hydraulic motors provide the most compact powerful high torque low speed means of producing mechanical power available. Mechanical efficiency and volumetric efficiency are highly important factors in these processes.
This invention provides a useful and original means of producing high mechanical efficiency and high volumetric efficiency by utilizing a new and innovative development in producing high output mechanical torque at an extremely high efficiency in relation to the horsepower to be transmitted at various speeds of rotation.
The simplicity, and freedom from complexity of the completely assembled Hydraulic Centrifugal Piston Motor enhances reliability, decreases cost of manufacturing, decreases weight, and facilitates salability to a manufacturer and to the public.